Modern Witch
by Doctor Frostybuscus
Summary: Max: A witch from the 1600s. Fang: A popular boy in school. What happens when Max time travels and joins his school? Will he know she's a freak or will sparks fly? Fax and maybe wings 'cause I love them . This is my third fan fiction. I personally think that it will turn out to be my best, so please read! Rated T because I'm forever paranoid.
1. Prologue

**(A.N. Well, hello again! I made this new story because the topic was on my head, and I thought I could craft it into a decent story! So, for those of you who are waiting for What is the Truth to be updated, don't worry. I was just writing this, so it might take a while. Now I have a few stories, so if updating is less frequent, I apologize. And, this story has A TINY bit of REAL history, [I know, I'm freaking amazing] but not a lot, so please don't murder my face. Anywho, now on with Modern Witches! :D Enjoy!)**

3rd Person POV:  
In the year 1692, Salem, Massachusetts had sudden wave of hysteria wash over them. It caused groups of people to get together and kidnap innocent women whom were suspected of being witches. A total of 21 innocent women were gathered in front of a large crowd to be hanged. Only twenty died.  
Well, those twenty who died were innocent. The one who didn't, might have actually been guilty.

**(A.N. Sorry it's so short, but it IS a prologue… So, I should have chapter 1 up sometime today… Hopefully. So, anyways, I hope this story is as popular as What is the Truth 'cause that would be just epictastical! :D**  
**Peace off**  
**coaxie)**


	2. Thrown in Jail

Max POV:  
Dammit! How did they find out I'm a witch? I wasn't that evil anyway, and I made sure to cover my tracks and act like a pathetic mortal like everyone else in this puny village.  
Well, now that you know my secret, I might as well introduce myself.  
My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I have long dirty blonde hair with blonde streaks in it, and boring-brown eyes. I'm about 15 years old, more or less.  
Anyway, you're probably wondering what I meant by 'witch.' Well, I study witchcraft, I cast spells and make potions. The only differences between the stereotypical witch and me is that a) I'm not green, and don't have a large, warted, hooked nose, and b) I don't have a magic broomstick.  
I still remember the day I found out my wonderful secret.  
Flashback  
"Mother! Father!" I called.  
My parents came rushing into my room, with worried looks on their tan faces. "What is it, Maximum?" My father asked.  
"Look at this pretty sparkly thingy!" I squealed. I held up a trinket that I had found in the gutters. It glowed with an eerie ocean blue aura.  
My mother shot a worried glance at my father and he returned it. "That's very… Wonderful," my mother said.  
End of Flashback  
I shuddered. That was the day I started casting spells. It was also the day my parents abandoned me. I had to live my life, alone, using magic to keep myself healthy and fed. Whenever a guard came over to take me to the orphanage, I would put thoughts in his head that told him my parents were still here.  
Well, anyways, back to the present. I was standing in my jail cell, trying to remember the time travel spell. I could probably fly out of the cell, if the window was bigger. Yes, I did say fly. The best part of being a witch is that you get wings. Well, only some of us get them.  
When you become a witch, you always get a Tranka, which is the glowing necklace thing. The Tranka has an animal spirit residing inside it. So, when you put it on, you get part of the animal. In my case, wings. After I got used to them, those wings became pretty handy.  
So, back to jail. I was leaning against the wall, trying to remember the time travel spell, when I heard thumping and quiet sobbing. A big, burly guard walked up to my cell with several women in tow. "Welcome to hell you vile creatures," the guard spat. With that, he opened the door, shoved the poor women in, and slammed it shut. He left the room, laughing like an evil villain the whole way.  
As soon as he couldn't see me, I ran over to the new prisoners. "Are you all alright?" I asked, worry lacing my voice. One of the smallest woman looked up at me. She had black, wavy hair, and olive toned skin. Her eyes were so dark, they looked black, and her dirty cheeks were striped with tears.  
"No…" she whispered. I pulled the poor girl into and hug and stroked her hair.  
"It's going to be alright." I whispered with a small smile. "You see," I extended my wings slightly. "I am a witch."

(A.N. So, now I have this chapter up… Like it hate it? Please review!  
Peace off,  
coaxie)


	3. Protection

**(A.N. So, I am updating. I am hoping for more reviews, but I am happy with any amount that I can have. So, now on with the story!)**

Max POV:  
Some may say I'm not the sharpest knife in the shed (or however that saying goes), because showing the two scared girls my wings because the black haired girl fainted, and the other one stared at me.  
She had blonde hair that was curled into little ringlets the fanned around her head, looking like an angel. Her eyes were a dark blue color with flecks on violet around the edges, and her nose was showered with freckles. She was so gorgeous, that I wouldn't be surprised if she was blessed with a beauty charm at birth.  
Anyway, Little Miss Angel-Face looked at me with pure fear in her eyes. "If you're a witch, does that mean they're right? And we're witched too?"  
I cracked a smile. "You are if you have on of these." I held up my Tranka.  
"What does that do?" she asked, wide eyed.  
"Okay you're not a witch." Don't go and call me rude for not answering the girl, I just don't feel like being stared at like I'm more of a freak then I really am.  
After an extremely awkward silence, I heard whispering. So, I used my raptor hearing (another advantage of the bird spirit) I overheard a rough guard voice. "Is it almost time?" Almost time for what? I thought.  
I heard another, smoother, voice say, "Yes. Get them ready," Ready for what? I wanted to scream. The rude guard from earlier walked in.  
"Witches, yah ready?" He snarled.  
Angel-Face whimpered and looked at me with Bambi eyes. I could practically hear her thinking, _Save us_. I just barely shook my head. I can't easily use magic on multiple people, unless I'm fine with blacking out and feeling exhausted for the rest of the week. Magic isn't all sunshine and rainbows. It takes lots of energy, as well as skill.  
The guard picked up the tan girl by her hair and grabbed Angel-Face by her dress collar. He motioned for me to get in front of him. Another guard walked in front of me, and two more on either side.  
I felt an evil smile creep onto my lips. This much protection for two girls and one witch?  
Pathetic.  
They need more.

**(A.N. So, do you like? I'll try to make more chapters that are longer. R&R)**


	4. Time Travel Begins Sort of

**(A.N. Hey there all you faithful readers! So, I wanted to know, do you think I should update Guardian Angel, What is the Truth? or Modern Witches more often? Tell me in the reviews! Remember: I update when it works for me, not you guys.**

Random guard POV:

That one witch, Max I think, keeps grinning at me. And, if I'm not mistaken, she's trying to mess with me. Now worried, I ran my hand through my long black hair.

All I have to do is get all 21 witches to the hanging post **(A.N. I don't actually know what it's called) **and then my job is done.

That shouldn't be too hard.

Max POV:

That's it! I finally remembered the time travel spell. I think I should make a dramatic exit, so I'll wait till the execution. Insert the evil smile here.

As the guards left us to the hanging post, the guard on my right glanced over at me. "You know, witch, if you weren't an evil being, you'd actually be really pretty. So, I think I should give you the honor of knowing my name. Nicolas Walker."

At first I was rather shocked. This guard thinks I'm _pretty_? Then, I realized how stuck up this guy is. "You probably already know my name."

He nodded his head, causing his long hair to fall in his face. And that was all she wrote. Or, in this case, all he said. But, that's not the real saying... Oh never mind.

Anyways, back to reality. Well, _my _reality. Your reality is probably nothing like this. Oh, poop. You know what? I have ADHD. Deal with it.

The guards shoved me and the other two girls into a line of dirty, sick looking women. I looked at all of them. There were five 7-or-so year olds, two 3-or-so year olds, and the rest looks about 15-20 years old.

How could people be so evil?

I should be the only one who dies here.

Slowly, the line of women disappeared. Killed off. Murdered, even though they were innocent. Whatever you want to call it, it's inhumane.

It was finally time for me, Angel-Face and Black-Haired Girl to be hanged. We were pushed onto the platform, the noose was fitted around our necks, and black hoods were carelessly thrown over our heads.

"Any last words, witches? Angel, you first."

Ah. So Angel is her name. It fits that little blondie so perfectly.

"I love m-my mama, papa, brothers, and sister. I will miss you all so much..." the poor child started to sob, uncontrollably.

A lever was pulled. She fell down, then the rope was taut. Only me and Black-Haired Girl now.

"Ella? What about you?"

Black-Haired Girl = Ella. Got it.

"I am not a witch. They do not exist." I could practically feel her looking at me, as if to say, _You're welcome. _Another lever pulled. Another innocent death.

"Maximum? Say your last words."

I smiled. "Maestrau haeture."

"No! Stop that witch! Stop her! Get her! You bi-"

That was all I heard before was in total peace.

Time travel is so much fun.

**(A.N. So? Likey? Please tell me in your reviews. Still short, I'm sorry. But, Fang should be in the next chapter. :3 I might not update either of my stories within the rest of this week, or next week. This weekend I am celebrating my birthday with friends, then next weekend, I'll celebrate with my family. So I will be busy with presents!**

**Peace off**

**coaxie)**


	5. New York, New York

**(A.N. So… I decided to finally update! :D I have two questions: **  
**Can you guys please check out my profile? Thanks**  
**And, for those of you spider-man fans (:D), I have a Spidey fan fiction, so can y'all check it out?**  
**Now, time for the story!)**

Max POV:  
The portal in time was getting faster and faster. I could practically feel the pressure peeling my skin off my face.  
As all the pain started to become to much, I closed my eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream.  
Then, suddenly it stopped. And I smelt a grassy scent mixed with a strange odor that burned my nose.  
As I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see how much the world changed.  
Tall square forms loomed in the distance, while monsters were traveling up and down black dirt. The clouds were stained grey, most of the wildlife was gone,replaced by gray and black dirt. The people walking around were different too. Instead of baggy brown shirts, pants, or dresses, everyone was wearing a variety of clothes. Black, red, green, yellow, blue… Practically every color.  
Since I was pretty distracted from the new surroundings, I didn't notice a man running down the grey dirt; he was heading right towards me. The boy didn't seem to notice me either.  
_Crash!_ The boy crashed right into me.  
"Oh shit! Sorry!" he said frantically.  
"Shit? What on earth does that mean, sir?" I asked politely.  
"Um… Poop…" he replied hesitantly.  
"I see. Are you okay? I apologize for standing in your way." I quickly said, not wanting him mad.  
The boys eyebrows raised and he looked me up and down. I took the time to take in his appearance. He had black hair the flopped over one eye. His eye that was visible was brown so dark, it looked black. He was wearing all black clothes too.  
"You weren't in my way. I should have been paying attention. Do I know you?" the boy asked.  
"I don't think so." I replied while smiling, "My name is Maximum Ride. Please to meet you!"  
"Fang."  
"Pardon?"  
"My name is Fang."  
"Ah. I see. Now, do you know where I am?"  
Fang looked at me blankly. "This is New York City!"  
"New York City? So I'm in the New York colony… How did I get here?" I murmured to myself.  
"Colony? Where are you from?"  
"Virginia."  
"Hmm. Gotta go." With that, Fang ran away from me.

Fang POV:  
I wonder what's wrong with that girl. I mean, she was wearing an old fashioned dress, and her hair was knotted, but she's still beautiful.  
_Gah! Fang! You have a girlfriend! You can't think like that!_ I mentally slapped myself.

Max POV:  
Using my awesome witch powers, I made a mental map to where the closest "clothing store" was. So, I headed to the shop.  
A large white building greeted me. Pale headless women with clothes on were in the windows of the store.  
Avoiding the women, I walked through the door.  
Clothes, clothes and more clothes decorated every corner of the building.  
While choosing random garments, I walked through the store.  
"Excuse me ma'am, may I help you?" I turned around to see a mocha colored girl. Her hair was in a tight bun with small tendrils of her carmel colored hair floating down. Overall, she looked beautiful.  
I smiled at her. "You might be able to tell, but I am looking for a new selection of clothing."  
She gasped, "You do need a new selection! And those clothes you picked won't compliment your body at all!"  
"Will you help me?"  
"Of course!" The girl pushed me into a small closed off room. "Stay in there and I'll get you a bunch of adorable clothes! Oh, by the way, my name is Nudge. I'm called that because people had to nudge me to get me to shut up, so I guess it kinda rubbed on. My real name is Monique, but that's just so boring and I re-"  
Thank the Lord she finally shut up. I peeked out to see a tall girl with blond curly hair that surrounded her head like a halo. Her ice blue eyes turned to me, and she smiled.  
"My name is Angel! How are you?" she asked sweetly.  
I gaped at her. Angel? She was one of the girls who was accused of being a witch! I saw her get killed! Unless… she is a witch too! "Max…" I whispered. I peered at Angel's neckline to see if she had a cloth tied around her neck. No cloth. So maybe with is the poor girl's reincarnate? Trust me, it's real. And it can happen.  
"What's wrong Max?" Angel asked.  
"Oh, nothing. You just remind me of an old friend." I replied, smiling.  
Soon after that, Nudge came back with a horse-cart load in her arms. (Get it? 'Cause she's old fashioned? :3)  
The two girls made me change into outfit after outfit.  
"Since you just moved here Max, I'll buy all these clothes for you, 'cause you look so hot in all of them! Boys will surely swoon over you!" Nudge ranted.  
I look at Angel and mouthed, _Help!_  
And guess what? She just laughed.  
But I was happy. I made two of what people call_ friends._

**(A.N. So? How y'all like? Please review! I added some people. With just a hint of Fax! :3 **  
**Bless your faces. If you sneezed during this story, bless you. Peace off. BOOP!**  
**spider-man fan)**


End file.
